Kabal/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Once a member of the Black Dragon clan, Kabal gave up his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive uses. He joined the New York City police force to kombat the underworld element he once served. This transition helped ease the pain of dark memories. But when New York was invaded he underwent another transformation--one that would afflict him physically. Severely injured in battle, he is doomed to wear a life support system forever." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Fleet-footed Black Dragon enforcer. Kabal's sprinting speed is only outpaced by his greed. He was a rookie cop until Kano tempted him to sell out his police department for cash money and a spot in the Black Dragon. Kabal has run down anyone who's crossed Kano ever since." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Kabal is a reformed criminal turned police officer and is Kurtis Stryker's partner. Kabal is burned alive by Kintaro during the Earthrealm invasion. Whilst Stryker had been thrown into the subway by Ermac after dealing with Kintaro, Kabal had been carried away by Outworld forces, leaving behind only a scorched imprint of himself on the pavement. Kabal had been dragged into Outworld, where he was healed and given his respirator by Shang Tsung's magic and Kano´s technology. Kabal wakes up to find Kano who implores him to rejoin him, but he defeats his former boss in a fight after the latter openly admits that he is the one responsible for Outworld´s firepower. He plans on visiting Shao Kahn but realizes he cannot get near him, as he is the emperor. So Kabal forces Kano to come with him, as the Black Dragon leader is an ally of Shao Kahn. Kano leads him to Shao Kahn's throne room, where he witnesses him murdering Shang Tsung to empower the corrupted and resurrected Sindel. Kano mocks Kabal about Shao Kahn being too powerful, but before finishing the sentence gets knocked unconscious by Kabal, stating that he is able to take down the emperor. While making his way towards Shao Kahn, Mileena and Noob Saibot catch sight of him and challenge him, but are both defeated. Shao Kahn quickly demands Quan Chi to close a nearby portal which leads to Earthrealm, but Kabal inadvertently uses his superhuman speed to jump into the portal in time. In Earthrealm again, Kabal reaches the conclusion his super speed is a residual effect of Outworld´s magic. He is then attacked by Cyber Sub-Zero for not being authorized for portal use but defeats him. Sheeva then starts a conflict with Kabal after witnessing him defeat the cyborg. Because he is unrecognizable with the mask and his half melted skin, Sheeva mistook him for a Lin Kuei cyborg. Kabal tells her that he is human and to "not let the mask fool her". He defeats Sheeva, and Raiden, alongside Smoke, appears and welcome Kabal to join the Earthrealm warriors, while they take Cyber Sub-Zero in an effort to save him. He is later killed by Sindel when she stomps on his chest (possibly snapping his ribs into his lungs and heart), but is resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. On Quan Chi's orders, the undead Kabal attacks Raiden, but is defeated. ''Mortal Kombat X The undead Kabal once again battled Raiden during Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm, participating in the assault on Raiden's Sky Temple. Just outside the Jinsei Chamber, Kabal managed to injure Raiden with his hook swords, but was defeated when Raiden channeled lighting back through them. 25 years later, Kabal's second and last appearance was with his master Quan Chi, and the rest of his Revenants as they rode off to Quan Chi's Fortress to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet from D'Vorah. However, the group was ambushed by Earthrealm forces led by Kenshi and Jax after they were informed of Quan Chi's movement from Sareena. The forces managed to cripple their means of transportation and Kabal swordfights with Kenshi. The outcome of the fight is never seen, but it is assumed that Kabal retreated with the rest of his allies after Jax beat Kung Lao, Kitana and Sindel. Mortal Kombat 11 When Raiden and the Special Forces infiltrate the Netherrealm, Kabal and Jade are seen bowing to Shinnok's head. Once the Special Forces take control of the cathedral, they both fight Cassie Cage, but are defeated. When Kronika manipulates time in order to prepare for the New Era, Kabal's past self, still loyal to the Black Dragon participates in the ambush on the Special Forces Desert Command base and eventual capture of the past Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. At the Black Dragon Fight Club, the present Kano lies to Kabal about his future self's burns by telling him that Kabal was tortured by Sonya for information on the Black Dragon. In a fit of misplaced aggression, he attacks the past Sonya in order to get "pre-emptive vengeance" before being defeated by the soldier. The revenant versions of Kabal and Jade returns to ambush Jacqui and younger Jax in the ruins of Shang Tsung's Island, but the Briggs easily defeated them. Kabal is not seen in the final battle, what became of him and his past self after Kronika rewinds time is unknown. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "Victory over Shao Kahn came with a heavy price. Kabal's respirator was badly damaged and if it was not repaired soon, he would surely die. Desperate, he tracked down Kano and forced from him the identity of the cyberneticist who developed Kano's eye laser. The good doctor was not easy to find, but he was more than eager to help - for a price. Now Kabal is rebuilt. He is better than he was before. Stronger. Faster. He will need to be in order to repay his debt." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' Shit sounds cool right? The power to control time. Immortality. Destiny. Well let me tell ya, this job sucks. There's no pay, no weekends, and your shift lasts forever. The only smart play is to turn back time and give it back to Kronika. Bet your ass she's grateful, too! I didn't ask for much. Just a chance to take out anyone who's ever tried to burn me. Black Dragon was always more a gig than a brotherhood, anyway. Now I get to live large, enjoying the simple life of a well-to-do family man. And if Shao Kahn or Shinnok ever come knocking, my family and I'll take 'em down. Just like I took down Shinnok's Mom. Hehehe." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline